


Up In Smoke Stories

by Slim_N_Dre



Category: Dr. Dre (Musician), Eminem (Musician), Ice Cube (Musician), N.W.A (Band), Snoop Dogg (Musician)
Genre: Funny, Hip Hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slim_N_Dre/pseuds/Slim_N_Dre
Summary: A collection of short stories based on the up in smoke tour
Relationships: Dr. Dre & Eminem, Dr. Dre/Eminem, Eminem/Proof (D12)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It's the beginning of the show. The stage is set for Cube to come out and rock and arena along side the lynch mob. A dramatic symphony plays as an ice chamber being held from the ceiling by a large metal claw starts to decend downwards towards the stage. Fake snow falls from above. As the chamber is finally lowered onto the stage, large amounts of fog come from inside and around the chamber. The view is similar to that of pulling dry ice out of a freezer which is exactly what the team had been going for. As the thick fog begins to thin, Ice Cube emerges from the chamber with his fists up and his head nodding. He exclaims to the crowd "getcho ass up and hurr up!" The crowd goes crazy as Cube's squad comes out to the stage and joins him for their performance. 

Marshall and Dre are behind stage watching the beginning of the show. It was one of the first shows of the tour so they hadn't quite gotten tired of watching the infamous intro yet. 

"Damn." Marshall says

"What?" Dre asks 

"It's kinda crazy how long he has to be up there ya know?" 

"On stage? Marsh his set is probably about as long as each of ours. It might feel like a long time from behind stage but-" 

"Nah I don't mean his set! I mean like- how long before the show does the audience get let in? Like an hour before, right?" 

"Right?" 

"That's a long ass time to have to be up there." 

"...What the fuck are you talking about?" 

"Like hes gotta wait in that thing for like a whole hour before his set. He's just standing in there mid air before the show, probably bored as fuck before he finally gets to come out." 

Dre chuckles "wait wait wait. Wait... you mean in that thing?" He asks while pointing at the chamber in which Cube had entered from. 

"Yeah." 

"Marshall. You know he's not actually in there while it's mid air right?" 

"Yes he is." 

"No he's not!" Dre says while still laughing 

"Then how the fuck does he come out of it then?" 

Dre tries to hold back his laughter "There's a fucking door behind it that he goes through. The fog? That shits heavy on purpose so people don't see him walking to the door." 

Marshall's jaw dropped "Th- wh- wait." 

"Marshall we literally told him good luck right before he walked on stage." 

"So?" 

"So how could he be in that thing if we saw him?" 

Marshall stood there with a pissed off confused face 

"You're fucking stupid" Dre laughed 

"Shut up!"


	2. 2

It's the morning after a show and the group is stopping at an Ihop to get breakfast. Marsh and Dre are seated at a large booth with Paul and D12. Snoop, Cube, and the rest of the group are all taking up the whole back wall of tables. They are seated away from everyone else in the restaurant so that they can eat in peace without people coming up and asking for pictures and autographs. A waitress brought over their coffees and water, took their order, and headed back to the kitchen. Dre rubbed his eyes as he added sugar and creamer to his coffee.   
Marshall laid his head on the table "I'm so fucking tired" he said between a yawn 

Dre yawned in response "forreal" he said as he took a sip of his coffee. 

Paul chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. It was obvious that they had spent a good chunk of the night before partying rather than sleeping. 

Proof picked up his own cup of coffee "Damn, did y'all fuck too much last night or what?" He joked 

"Too much?" Marshall asked "shiiiiit more like not enough" he exclaimed before taking a sip of coffee. 

Dre's quickly looked over at him with a look as if to ask 'what the fuck did you just say' 

Marshall met Dre's look with a confused one and looked around to see that the rest of the table had a similar response. 

"What?..." Marshall asked confused as to what the hell he did wrong "You asked if we smoked too much last night right?" 

Proof about died of laughter

"Fucked. Marshall. He asked if you two fucked too much last night." Bizarre chimed in while laughing himself 

"Oooh" Marshall said before taking another drink of his coffee "yeah that too." He said wittily. 

"Ooooooooooooooh!" The group exclaimed and laughed 

Dre buried his head in his hands "it's too early for this shit."


	3. 3

It's a few hours before one of their concerts and the group is taking the time to hang out, relax, and have some fun before the show. Their tour buses are parked in a huge empty lot behind the arena that they were playing in for the night. A basketball hoop was set up in the lot and Cube was doing his own thing, shooting some hoops, just hanging out. X walked over and challenged him to play a game of horse. After they played a round or two they were interrupted by Em deciding he wanted to join in and play. Snoop sat on the steps of his tour bus and rolled one up. Dre was sipping on a mixed drink and watching the fun from an open window on his tour bus. Every once in a while he would stick his head out the window and act as a commentator. 

As Cube went to throw a shot he was blocked by Snoop. This caused the ball to miss and instead bounce off of the hoop and over one of the buses. Dre went to the other side of the bus to see if he could find where it could have gone but it was nowhere to be found. 

"Dre, you see it?" X asked 

"Nope it ain't over there." 

Snoop walked around to the other side and looked around for a while before coming back "damn y'all, I think that shit might be on the top of the bus." 

"Well you as tall as a fucking tree" Cube said to Snoop "so why don't you try to reach it?" 

"Nigga I ain't fucking 12 feet tall or however damn tall that shits is. We gon need a ladder or some shit." 

"Well fuck how are we gonna get a ladder?" 

They went back and forth trying to figure out if they should just try to find one somewhere in the arena or ask someone if they had one. Suddenly the ball bounced past them. 

"Uh, what the fuck?" Dre asked confused 

"I got it!" Marshall called out 

They all looked up to see Marsh standing on the top of the tour bus. 

They all started laughing "man how the fuck did you get up there?" 

"I dunno. I dunno how I'm gonna get down either." Marshall said while looking down. 

"Hey guys" a tour manager appeared from the side of the arena "group meeting, we gotta do a quick run through of the plan for tonight." 

The group followed with the manager to go to their meeting. Dre walked out of his tour bus and started to follow them before suddenly stopping. "Wait. Guys we still gotta-" Dre called out but no one paid any attention. 

Dre walked back over towards the tour bus. "How the fuck did you even get up there?" 

"I just kinda climbed. I think what I need to do is I'm gonna just jump down-" 

"You're gonna break your ankle or some shit." 

"No because listen, you're gonna catch me." 

"Nah I'm not doing that." Dre said as he started to walk off 

"Dre. Dre?! Wait. Hey!... please. I don't like heights."


	4. 4

There were a lot of ideas that were thrown into this tour. Most of the ideas were Dre's, since it was his tour and all, but everyone else involved got to throw in different ideas too for their own sets as well as ways to improve the show overall. Marshall had a lot of ideas for his set such as wardrobe, the backwards E in his name being made to look like a sideways M&M. One of the many ideas that he had was to put a mini skit somewhere in between one of his songs. There were a lot of skits he could have done, they almost had decided on one for Forgot About Dre but they couldn't come up with one original enough. Every idea they had just reminded them of the burning house skit from the music video. He listened through each one of the songs that he was performing and decided to put the video in between the song 'The Real Slim Shady'. They were going to do a mini skit that would poke fun at the iconic line "And Dr. Dre said- nothing you idiots Dr. Dre's dead; he's locked in my basement." The original idea was for it just to cut to a video set up to look like a horror movie where Dre is tied up in a basement by himself. Then Paul brought up a good question: in this scenario why would Marshall have tied Dre up in the first place? Money of course. 

They decided that the best idea for a skit would be to have Marsh making a video in which he has Dre tied up and is speaking into the camera asking for ransom money. Thats it. That's the whole thing. Easy peasy. 

The camera crew who was in charge of all the tour videos emptied out a small storage closet at Aftermath HQ. The only things left in this small white room were a chair that Dre was to be tied to and a table so that Marshall would have something to set the camera on. They gave Marshall the camera and showed him how to turn it on and off; they wanted the opening to be him turning on the camera. He and Dre walked into the closet and shut the door behind them so that the lighting would be confined only to that space. There also had to be no noise so that it looked like they were in a secluded area. 

"So how do you want to do this?" Dre asked

"I was actually thinking you could be facing the other way so that the camera can see that your hands are actually tied." 

"I like that." Dre said as he flipped the chair around and sat down

Marshall went through the box of stuff that the crew had provided him to tie with. He had rope, cords, zip ties, neck ties, some fabric, some ski masks, a fake knife and fake gun that each looked real. They basically wanted him to do just whatever he felt like. He pulled the rope out of the box and tied it around Dre's wrists so that his hands were forced behind his back. He then took the ski masks and placed one on himself then the other on Dre. 

"Why are you giving me one?" Dre asked 

"I dunno. There's two so... might as well." 

Marshall then picked the piece of fabric out of the box "Hey im gonna put this in your mouth. When I turn the video on you should start grunting and stuff but not too loud because they still gotta be able to hear me." 

"Aight. You know what you're gonna say?" 

"Nah not yet. I was gonna try a few different things so this might take a couple of minutes." 

Marshall stood in front of Dre and held the fabric to his mouth. He debated just tying it around him at first but he liked the way it looked with it stuffed in his mouth. It looked more authentic. He was careful not to actually choke Dre with it but also make sure it wasn't going to fall out while he was fake yelling and trying to get out of his restraints. He walked back over towards the door and paced around Dre to make sure everything looked realistic. He stopped in front of him. 

"You alright?" 

"Mmhm" Dre said muffled by the cloth 

"Ready?" 

Dre nodded. He then started to crinkle his nose and make a face. 

"Too tight?" 

He shook his head no and continued to crinkle his nose. 

"Your nose itchy?" 

Dre nodded 

Marshall grabbed a piece of the cloth that was hanging from Dre's mouth and used it to itch his nose. 

"Better?" 

He nodded 

"Good"

... 

"Damn you really are helpless like this huh?" Marsh joked 

He grabbed the gun from out of the box and got real close to Dre's face. He used the tip of the gun to lift his chin up so that Dre was now forced to look up at him. Marshall sat on Dre's lap so that he was now straddling him. He let his face drift closer to Dre's. 

"You know?.." Marshall leaned in and whispered into Dre's ear "There's a whole lot that I could do to you right now." He said softly before gently biting Dre's earlobe. 

With the gun still against Dre's chin, he smirked as his friends eyes grew wide. 

He looked Dre up and down. "I'm not going to though." 

Dre let out a sigh as Marsh got off of him and walked back towards the table. 

"Lucky for you I hadn't turned on the camera yet so no one will ever see that."


End file.
